


傲慢102

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 10





	傲慢102

一百零二  
噩梦继续，两人臀腿部肌肉已经绷紧的太久，为了含住后边逐渐融化的冰势几乎拼尽了毅力，开始以为忍受过冰冷的温度便是成功，却不想等全部融化后紧紧的含住那些水也是莫大的折磨。  
江原额上滚落豆大的汗珠，连背脊到膝盖弯，他与左歌轮流挨了220下，林悦点到为止，只将皮肉抽到红肿触之即痛的地步。左歌在第一百下的时候便有些撑不住了，他整个人往前扑，几乎次次都要扑在地上，这般坏了受罚姿势，林悦的加罚便会抽在那些娇嫩的敏感处，左歌平白多受了不少，被抽肿大腿内侧并拢时摩擦的太痛，他忍不住微微分开腿，然而这样，想要含住后边冰势融化的水就更难了。  
“家主家主……求求您……”左歌不敢认错，只敢一遍遍叫着林悦，说着求却不敢说出求什么。  
江原鼻尖的汗都开始一点点汇聚往下落，他太疼了，后边火辣辣的，如同已经被烙铁烧去皮肉，鼓胀的伤口那样的别扭，稍微一动便是接连一片的刺痛，仿佛整个后边肿的像都充气了一般。  
江原一点点凑过去，用肩膀和手臂挡住了左歌，这样即使左歌前扑，他也能帮着挡住一些，不至于一次次摔倒在地。  
左歌已经哭的嗓子都哑了，身子也抖的如同筛糠，他明白了江原的善意，其实他骂的那些话，说完便后悔了，他说话向来不过脑子，那些话都不是真心的。他用手握住了江原的手，手指在他手心一笔一划的写着对不起。  
林悦没有训话，却在这一场无声的教训中瞧见了两孩子态度的转变，他知道这两小东西没什么坏心，但是却总是记吃不记打，这场训诫，得继续下去。  
两人只得到了五分钟的喘息，左歌眼泪婆娑的瞧着林悦，战战兢兢地凑过去准备寻求安慰。跪了许久，膝盖疼的不行，他脚步都是颤颤地。  
“家主，我知道错了，以后再也不会口不择言……”左歌去拉林悦的手，却又害怕林悦拒绝。  
江原却不敢上前求原谅，他还不知他家里人又干了什么，然而此刻他却又不敢贸然暴露，他也会害怕，怕家人闯下大祸，也怕家主不再原谅自己。  
林悦拿过湿帕，给两人都擦干净了脸，又是喂了一些温水，“既然都知道错了，就乖乖受罚。”  
两人点头，知道这罚没有结束。  
两人已经去灌洗干净，站直了身子，手掌撑住了膝盖，这样的姿势刚刚被抽肿的臀腿被拉伸到了极致。  
而已经红肿的背脊上却被放置了一个蜡烛，蜡烛很稳不用担心倾倒烧伤，但是蜡液却极容易流出，只要稍微一动，背上便是点点的红色蜡液。  
“来玩一个游戏，”林悦拿出一张图纸，如同飞行棋一般有各种格子，然而格子中却是各种惩罚的内容，“蜡液流下来了，就另外一个摇骰子，摇到哪个罚哪个，当然摇骰子的人可以选择，罚自己，还是罚流下蜡液的那人。”  
两人对视一眼，缓缓点头。


End file.
